Certain fruits, particularly cranberries, contain a class of compounds known as Proanthocyanidins (PACs; also called procyanidins and condensed tannins). Cranberry and other members of the genus Vaccinium also contain various phenolic compounds and anthocyanins. PACs have antioxidant activity and interfere with adhesion of bacterial cells to epithelial cells. PACs are also thought to impart various health benefits. A number of processes are useful for isolating PACs from cranberries and other fruits. Additional methods for the selective capture and dry weight concentration of PACs will provide additional opportunities to prepare beverages and foods expected to have health benefits.